


a quick poem in all caps with no grammar

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: completely out of character but i vibe with it
Kudos: 2





	a quick poem in all caps with no grammar

_I AM NOT THE GIRL I WAS A YEAR AGO I WILL NO LONGER PUT OUT FLAMES WITH MY FINGERTIPS I WILL NO LONGER HURT MYSELF LIKE ITS A PARTY TRICK I HAVE LEARNED NOT TO MOLD MYSELF INTO SOMETHING I AM NOT FOR YOU MY LOVE I CANT LIVE LIKE THAT ANYMORE LOOKING AT MYSELF IN A MIRROR IS HARD I THINK I AM HAUNTED I THINK I AM BEAUTIFUL I THINK YOU NEED TO GROW THE FUCK UP ONE TIME YOU TOLD ME IT WASNT MY FAULT I STILL THINK IT IS BUT I DONT BLAME MYSELF FOR IT ANYMORE I HAVE MOVED ON BUT IT IS NO THANKS TO YOU_


End file.
